


Alpha Dominance

by Ironman_out_keele



Series: Life at the Tower [2]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Peter Speaks Polish, including Bucky, natasha wearing everyone's clothes, she scares all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironman_out_keele/pseuds/Ironman_out_keele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha steals everybody's clothing and the rest of the Avengers, plus others, are freaked out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> please give comments and kudos? I love your guys' inputs :)

Natasha walked into the kitchen during lunch wearing Tony's black Sabbath tee, Bruce's sweatpants and Peter's jacket. Walking to the fridge and opening it to grab a bottle of water, she turns around to see four shocked faces. Raising an eyebrow, the faces bowed down to eat whatever was on their plates. She then walks out with a smirk, quickly swiping an apple to eat.

"Um... was that my shirt?" Tony squeaked out, turning to Bruce, Steve and Clint.

"If that was your shirt, then those were my pants!" Bruce gulped out, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Is that normal for her Legalos?"

"Um... I guess? I don't know really, she never did that with me?" Clint spoke quietly, hoping that whatever Nat was doing wasn't going to involve him.

"Well," Steve spoke shakenly, before looking up at the ceiling, praying inwardly that nothing bad will happen to them. "I'm gonna go clean up," he stood up and dropped his plate in the dishwasher before heading to his room.

The rest looked at each other before doing the same as Steve and dispersed to do whatever, hoping that this was just a dream or that it would hopefully stop.

-.-.-.-

Natasha walked into the game room the next day for movie night. Every Saturday evening, the Avengers and Co. would watch a movie in their comfiest clothing and favorite snack to wind down from the week prior. That day, Natasha walked in wearing Peter's sweats and beanie, Bucky's hoodie, Steve's socks and his slippers. Everyone briefly looked up at her before doing a doubly take. Steve, Bucky and Peter looked at her and then at everyone else in fear, Peter actually whimpered at the assassin.

"What are we watching boys?" Natasha calmly spoke as she sat next to Peter with her Junior Mints. Peter looked like he was both going to cry and piss himself and bolt out of the room, especially when she calmly placed her legs on his lap.

"W-we're about to watch The Hobbit?" Peter squeaked out. She hummed and looked around at everyone, who nodded in agreement with her questioning glance because before she walked in, everyone was arguing on whether they were going to watch The Hobbit (Bruce, Peter, Bucky and Steve), Batman Begin (Tony), 50 First Dates (Clint), and Back to the Future (Thor).

"Perfect, wanted to watch them for a while now" she stretched before popping one of her candies in her mouth.

-.-.-.-

This little habit from Natasha continued for months, with her wearing everything from the rest of the team and Co. From her wearing a pair of Tony's pants and one of Bruce's sweaters for lazy days, to Peter's pajamas and Steve's shirts for movie nights, along with the many occasions of her wearing Bucky's boxers and Clint's tank tops to bed, to that one time she wore Thor's cape around the tower.

It actually became a normal occurrence because know one knows why she does it, but they let her for fear that she'll torture them into letting her if they don't.

"It seems like she's trying to establish dominance" Tony remarked one day as he sees her walking by the lab wearing his shirt, Bruce's sweats, Peter's beanie and Thor's cape.

"Well she's succeeding, I mean, we kind of do what she says when she does that" Bruce spoke as he pointed a screwdriver he was holding at what she was wearing. Tony hummed as he went back to fixing his suit. "Speaking of it, is Peter alright?" Bruce pointed at the teen, who was on the ceiling and slowly moving to the vents when they heard Natasha laugh.

"Yeah, Tasha scares him when she wears his stuff, well more than she normally does... I think he actually wet himself when she walked in wearing his suit. Like ALL of his suit." Tony spoke as he waved his hands around, dangerously near smacking Bruce in the face.

"I did not!!! ty cholerny draniu!" was the response they heard from the vents.

"LANGUAGE PETEY BOY!!" Natasha hollered from the doorway, which was followed by a squeak and a bang before a string of curses was let out. Natasha laughed as she walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> "ty cholerny draniu" means "you bloody bastard" well, at least that's what google said.


End file.
